Gas turbine engines are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. A conventional gas turbine engine may include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor may supply compressed air to the combustor, where the compressed air may be mixed with fuel and burned to generate a hot gas. This hot gas may be supplied to the turbine, where energy may be extracted from the hot gas to produce work. During operation of the gas turbine engine, the components and areas that are subjected to high temperature flows may be cooled to allow the gas turbine engine to operate with flows at increased temperatures. Examples of areas that may be cooled include the turbine buckets.